Water-dispersible epoxy resin coating compositions have been prepared using aminoethylated vinyl polymers acidified with hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid or mixtures thereof. Such polymers having primary aminoalkyl groups are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,629; 4,272,621 and 4,353,819. The polymers having tertiary amino groups are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,261.
The polymers having primary aminoalkyl groups have heretofore been prepared by aminoalkylating a carboxylic acid-containing polymer with an alkyleneimine. That has required a three-step process of making the polymer, aminoalkylating the carboxyl groups and making the hydrohalide salt. Alkylene imines are troublesome to work with in production quantities. They are also toxic materials requiring that any residual imine be completely removed.
Polymers have been made from aminoalkyl acrylates and methacrylates by copolymerization with other ethylenically unsaturated comonomers.